Overtime
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Another "The Bill" one-shot. This time between DC Jo Masters and Sargent Callum Stone. I'm well aware of Jos' sexuality, this is a fluff one-shot, taking their decent and strong working relationship just a little further. Summary: DC Masters' is working late, again. Will Sgt Stone be able to change that? -edited and corrected-


"**Overtime"**

_AN: I do not own The Bill, ITV or any of the characters. This is a series of one-shots, some may be OOC others are not, please respect that and if you don't like it, don't read._

_Rating: PG-13_

-x-

Breathing out harshly through her nose, Jo Master ran tense fingers through her hair, leaning back in her seat, expression tense and stressed.

She had been trying to figure out what was missing from this rape and murder case. Just as the pieces started to fit together and the puzzle seemed to be solved, you'd take a step back and there would be a gaping hole in there; the suspect had disappeared and seemingly morphed into another person altogether. People couldn't just change their appearance on cue, they weren't bloody chameleons.

The main suspect was in the cells right now, he'd been interrogated, intimidated, bribed and threatened by the best of Sun Hill, including the fearsome Callum Stone and blindingly furious Gina Gold, and the result had been the same…nothing, no comment all the way and a smug smile to boot. He'd gone to his cell laughing and Jo had quite literally dragged the snarling Max Carter away from him like an unruly dog. In effect, this one man had annoyed and antagonised the whole of Sun Hill Police Station…and that was never a good thing to do, in any lifetime, in any dimension…do not piss off the Sun Hill Police.

The dry smirk at the memory of Max raging continuously throughout faded as her eyes drifted back towards the screen in front of her with the still image of the last moments of the unfortunate womans' life. It still made no sense. A tired huff of breath fell from her lips as she slipped further down into her seat, head hanging right back over the headrest, eyes squeezed closed.

The station was quiet, dark and practically empty, everyone else having departed to their homes or the pub a few hours ago; but Jo had stayed behind, the case playing on her mind which seemed to get slower and slower by the moment.

She sat forward with a groan, bringing her head forward last and allowing it to fall forward into her waiting hands which roughly rake back into the sides of her hair, the sharp discomfort jolting her awake somewhat, but not much.

What she'd give for a cup of coffee right now…

Her muted functions didn't allow her to react to the door opening until the last moment, her back was facing the CID office entrance, so she'd have to actually sit up and turn around to look at the intruder. Probably just a cleaner or…oh, what's this?

A steaming cup of strong, fragrant black coffee was placed gently by her elbow and she groggily looked over at it with a questioning hum as she slowly eased her back into a proper sitting position, half-heartedly noting the soft scrape of a chair being pulled up directly behind her. Before her mind could kick into its' 'fiery CID Officer' mode, the deliverer of coffee spoke and her lips arched into a sly grin; truthfully, she had never been so happy to hear that voice, it would give her something to do, and hopefully take away the monotony that would have been the rest of the evening.

"**Working late again, DC Masters?"**

Jo sighed ending it in a light chuckle sitting up fully and leaning back as the heavy head of Sargent Callum Stone eased onto her shoulder and lodged there firmly yet gently, a smile playing on his handsome features before he turn to take a sip of his own coffee, sitting up behind her, reversing the positions somewhat, with Jos' head resting on his chest lightly, his eyes looking down at her, amusement dancing in the blue depths that looked a dark grey in the murky and artificial light of the computer screen and dimmed room. She grinned up at him before sitting forward and taking a sip of her own coffee.

"**Something like that, Sargent Stone." **She replied with a wink in his direction.

It was known throughout the station how well Jo and Callum got on, it was a strong friendship, certainly not without its' amusing perks. Jo may have been a lesbian, but it didn't stop her from joking and fooling around with Callum, her feisty and confident nature allowing her to flirt without a second thought and Callum took it all in his stride, their friendship on born from teamwork, similar minds and goals and both where game and ambitious; a ferocious team out in the streets when they worked together. It was a rare sight to the DC and Sargent side by side in the line of duty, but when they were, you knew you were in trouble; Stone was game and athletic, known for his size and tenacity when chasing down criminals. His driving skills were something to be admired as well. Often referred to as one of Gina Golds' "attack dogs", if Stone came after you, it was just best to drop to the ground and hope he didn't maul you too badly before backup arrived.

Jo on the other hand, tended to use stealth and wit to ensare her victims, which was why she was good in CID, but if pushed, she could throw her weight around with the best of them. A sprinter, she wasn't one to draw out a chase and worked well on the ground if she had back up with her, a real ruthless team player, she knew how to use her looks as an advantage and worked with that.

They weren't both all about muscle and power though, both Jo and Callum with slick and manipulative talkers, Jo being a master of hostage situations, talking people down, coaxing confessions out of them, Callum being a cunning trickster, able to twist situations at a moments notice, so fast and easily and always keep himself out of trouble. He was the most likely to use his silver tongue to twist a victim around whilst Jo would use hers to lash ten bells out of them.

He was an imposing figure as well, easily over 6 foot, with broad shoulders, piercing eyes and a heavy, trim body to match, he didn't look like the type to roll over for anyone…apart from Jo when she twisted his ear, but he did so quite willingly, especially when they had their moments together, such as these…

Returning to her slightly hunted position at the table, elbows resting on the wood, hands one either side of her head, Jo wasn't surprised to feel the weight of her friends head descend gently on her shoulder again. She was, however, a little surprised when she felt the tip of his nose touch her neck and his breath trickle down her back and chest. She shivered quietly to herself; a woman still had hotspots, whether touched by a man or a woman, and her emotional attachment to Callum made a few of those spots a little more responsive to him, whether he knew it or not.

She inhaled sharply as his nose nudged into her hair a little more, chin resting almost on the crook of her shoulder. Sliding her vision round to him, she caught a glimpse of one eye, grey in the darkness but strands of cold blue where the horizontal light from the blinds hit them, a mischievous glint to them. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, despite struggling to keep the smile off her face, she turned back to the computer screen, trying to ignore the low growl in her ear as Callum shifted his body weight again, the bridge of his nose bumping against her jaw as he re-arranged his sitting position behind her before his head returned to her shoulder, nose still buried firmly in her hair.

So this was how he wanted to play it tonight? Jo smirked to herself, having a hard time of concentrating in the screen in front of her, digging her nails into her scalp gently to keep her from deviating her attentions entirely. Well, it takes two to tango…

"**You smell gorgeous, y'know?"**

A deep bass tone, husky and private as he inhaled her scent, a grin just making its' way onto his features as he breathed out, hot warm cascading down her chest and neck, clawing another shiver from the usually composed DC in front of him. He nuzzled further into what can only described as a luxurious caramel waterfall, warm puffs of breath escaping him and disturbing the strands as he chuckled and discreetly tilted his head to caress her collar bone, angling towards her neck.

"**Why thank you, Sargent-"** Joe murmured, about to turn around and tease him with a smouldering look, but only getting as far as twisting round slightly, before she let out a sound between a gasp and a squeal, fixing the bigger man with a look of disbelief, all be it positive disbelief.

In a moment of arrogant dominance, Callum has brushed his lips up against her neck, and then nipped her, a low, pleased rumble echoing in his chest at the feel of the soft skin against his lips, the bite had been almost reflex. He had been gentle, almost too gentle for someone his size, but as soon as Jo had darted forward, he placed the most flippant grin on his face and leant back minutely, looking up at her with confidence, his dark chuckle reverberating his chest at the look of complete disbelief he received. He was only half ready for the playful smack across the nose that he received and caught a good clout of it, turning his head and ducking to try and avoid the playful wrath of the DC.

Her gasped laughter was a sign he hadn't gone too far, as he raised himself back up into a sitting position, his jaw was seized quickly and held firmly, nails prickling into his cheek and just behind his ear. He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin, pushing his shoulders back and looking defiantly straight into Jo's striking eyes and intense expression.

"**You, Callum Stone, will be the death of me."** She hissed playfully before releasing him with a firm push backwards, appreciated how he tossed his head and rose above her slightly to keep himself from toppling over backwards.

Jo turned back to the screen with a soft scoff and roll of her eyes, taking a gulp of her coffee and settling her elbows back onto the desk, she turned back to the screen hands once again either side of her scalp, massaging gently, jaw set as she zoned into the footage, clicking play sharply.

A warning growl dripped from her, feeling Callum roll his weight back into her, his head once again on her shoulder, dropping over it slightly. She received a grumpy huff in reply but he didn't remove his head, she was just warning; _'no more pranks, boy'_ and he knew it.

Time progressed in the CID office, a few cleaners skittering in and out, receiving a mixture of glares and glances from the DC and Sargent, who were still seated there. Then, even the cleaners dispersed and Jo hung her head in defeat.

Her lips pursed, the taste of defeat was sour in her mouth and her shoulders tensed up in annoyance, or…they would have, had they not been numb.

Curious, Jo glanced to her side, and was a little taken a-back to see Callums head there, still dropped over her shoulder, snoozing, his arms folded under him, his own shoulders raised and the rest of him somewhat strung out behind him on the chair.

A soft smile graced her features, gratitude shining in her eyes as she regarded the sleeping officer.

He looked a lot less dangerous an intimidating when he was asleep, the hard lines of dominance and aggression were gone, replaced with a more peaceful expression, his breathing deep and steady.

Another sigh now, of resignation and exhaustion as she reached across to finish the last drops of her coffee and his, before sitting up slowly and rolling her shoulders back to wake the sleeping man behind her as gently as possible. Her voice was husky from lack of usage.

"**Callum? Callum, babe, wake up…you're heavy."** She breathed, jolting the shoulder he was resting on so she could stretch her back out.

The weight slipped from her as Callum woke up, lifting himself from his awkward position and standing groggily, giving an almighty yawn which almost sounded like a roar, with his hands interlocked above his head, stretching backwards, a few muscles and joints clicking from behind cramped up for so long.

Both officers were stiff and sore, Jo kicking back her chair as soon as Callum had moved and shutting down the computer, not waiting until the screen had died to grab her bag and stand up, stretching her legs in turn, keeping half an eye on the prowling Callum who had taking up pacing like a caged animal in the last few seconds. He stopped and straightened up when she went to walk past him;

"**You done?"** he murmured, his own voice rough and bass, he followed her at a distance, catching up swiftly as Jo retrieved her coat from the hangers.

"**Yeah,"** she replied easily, draping her coat over her arm before turning to him and slinging one arm round his waist in a one armed hug**. "And thanks for staying with me."** She finished sleepily into his shoulder as he embraced her as well, reaching over to shut off the lights before pushing the door open.

"**Not a problem, what are friends for, eh?"** he replied softly as he was leant on a little, his head coming to rest briefly on the top of hers.

He heard her snort with amusement before her grip tightened on him and they started to walk out the office together, Callum raising his head from hers as they started down the steps, the hallways seeming to darken behind them.

They left the station arm in arm, stalking through the gloom of the car park to their respective cars and then with quick "goodnight" in each direction, one more warm hug and a rumble of engines, both the DC and Sargent went their separate ways to their ultimately separate lives.

END

-x-


End file.
